mlppastafandomcom-20200214-history
Vengeance Episode Seven
Pinkie followed the arrow that pointed to B6, stepping on the dirty, green, nasty water that flowed between her hooves... "This...smell....URGH!" "Good thing I don't need to breathe!" Rainbow Dash yelled in happiness... Pinkie went to the opposite direction that the water went, following arrows that seemed to be painted recently, by a pony in a hurry... Rats creeped by in holes on the walls, bugs could be seem crawling on them, but, what really scared Pinkie, was when a giant cloud of bats flew over her, making she drop desperated into the horrible water below her... Pinkie ended up getting some of this water in her mouth, she spit it out in disgust... "I wonder if toilet water tastes the same..." Rainbow Dash questioned to herself... Pinkie kept walking, the sewers didn't seem to end, it just kept going, going, going, going and going... Did I mention it kept going? Suddenly, Pinkie saw a breach on the wall to her left, along with a wooden door in it... "I...think that's her place...How can she even breathe here?" "I don't know and I don't want to know..." Pinkie twisted the door handle and pulled the door, she saw stairs going up to another door, except it was made of metal... Pinkie went upstairs, and stared at the door, looking for a way to open it... "What's this? A nuclear-bunker?" Pinkie knocked... There was no answer for a few seconds, before a loud voice shouted from an interphone next to her, scaring her... "YOU MADE IT! OH-SORRY FOR THE SCARE!" the voice giggled, "I didn't exactly expected for you to make it!" The door suddenly opened in half, and a olive-green pegasus mare with a purple mane came out of it, wearing a lab coat... Pinkie thought of Calan, but her thoughts were interrupted with the so awaited "biggest hug of your life"... "So, you really made it!" Pinkie wasn't able to respond with her lungs being pressed... After the mare let go, she inhaled like if she just survived a drowning... "Oh, sorry about that as well!" Pinkie, coughing, asked... "I...I met a guy that looked exactly like you-" "Oh, that was my twin brother, Calan...he's dead, unfortunately...he and his friend by the name of "Jacket" died in a strong blizzard..." "I see..." "Well...come on in!" Pinkie stepped inside, as the mare ran to a computer and pressed a key on her keyboard, making the door slam itself shut behind Pinkie... "So, well, I'm just wondering, miss...uuuh..." "Pie...Pinkie Pie..." "Pinkie Pie! So, what exactly were you expecting to find in this place?" "My grandfather-" "OH! So, you're his granddaughter? Because, you know, your grandfather was the founder of this facility and-" "Yes, yes, I know that...I'm just looking for him..." "Oh...oh...Well, then..." The mare bit her lip nervously... "What's wrong?" "I...know where he is...he's close! Follow me!" The mare pressed another key and and a door in front of her opened... Pinkie followed the mare calmly... --- Pinkie stared at the abomination before her in disbelief... "This...is what happened to your grandfather..." A Tornpony, with a tie and glasses, banged on the cage before the two mares... "Grandpa..." "I'm so sorry about that...it's all...SPRINGFALL'S FUCKING FAULT!" Callie punched the vase next to her, making the dry flower, along with dirt and pieces of the vase fall on the ground... "HE DID THIS!" Pinkie pretended she wasn't even listening...she was too busy looking at what her grandfather had just became... Suddenly, Pinkie heard a familiar voice... "Are you feeling sad?" "Feeling guilty?" "Feeling...broken?" It was Calan and Jacket again, Calan to her left, Jacket to her right... "G-Get the fuck out of here..." "Don't be so rude!" "It's bad for your morality!" "Bad for yourself!" Pinkie tried looking behind herself, looking for Callie...she wasn't there... "What..." "It's confusing!" "Mind-blowing!" "Let's refresh her memory!" Both stallions grabbed Pinkie's front legs, holding her up... "GET THOSE HOOVES OFF ME, I'LL BLOODY MURDER YOU BOTH!" Jacket kicked the cell door open, the Tornpony behind it was hit by the door and knocked out by it... Both stallions brought her to the sink in the cell... The drainpipe was tapped with a cork... Calan turned on the sink... "We hope your lungs are deep!" The sink filled quickly, and then, they shoved Pinkie's head in it... Pinkie screamed, or tried to, as she tried to push away the two stallions trying to drown her in a sink, but, her efforts were in vain... Pinkie saw the world going black... Soon, she felt nothing... No water, no air, no stallions holding her... Nothing... A black empty void... Pinkie sat on the ground, thinking of what just happened... Did she just die? "HEY, THICKHEAD!" Pinkie saw in the distance a blue pegasus flying to her way... It was Rainbow Dash herself... She stopped just in front of Pinkie... "So...this is how you feel, huh?" "Yes...it's pretty open here! I can keep flying for the whole eternity!" Pinkie sighed... Rainbow Dash sat in front of her, staring at her with a grin... "What?" Rainbow Dash didn't answer... But, she didn't seem to be breathing... She was just...completely stopped.... Suddenly, she heard...those.... "Your friend became a statue!" "I wonder if it's eyes will follow us!" Pinkie looked behind her back, and saw Jacket and Calan again... Except, they weren't wearing winter gear... Pinkie felt her blood boil, and tried to charge them...but missed... She went through Jacket and fell behind him... "How the..." "We're ghosts!" "We can't be touched physically!" Pinkie felt a tear flow down her eye... "Aw, don't be sad!" Suddenly, the two were in front of her again... "Life's great, you need to enjoy it as much as we did!" "WHO ARE YOU TWO?!" "I'm Calan, and this is my friend Jacket!" Pinkie, covered in grief and frustration, started to cry... The two friends looked at eachother and nodded... "Pinkie, grab our hoo-" "NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!" "Ow, my ears..." The two decided to do it on the hard way, then... They both grabbed Pinkie's hooves, before she could react... And then...Pinkie just saw her vision go white... Vengeance Episode Eight. Written by Jacket Mike. Content available under the CC-BY-NC license. Category:Mental Illness